


The Things I Do For Love

by pendragonlord21



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonlord21/pseuds/pendragonlord21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to overcome several struggles in the castle before he gets to Prince Arthur's bedchamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For Love

Merlin bites his lip hard and grips tightly onto his bedsheets with his free hand, trying not to moan too loudly, he doesn't want Gaius to hear him! He thought he'd surprise Arthur tonight. He goes to the Prince's room every night and more or less every time they make love. Every time involves foreplay though, which Merlin loves, they both do, but he thought tonight he'd work on himself first so Arthur doesn't  _have_  to. For the past fifteen minutes or so he's been fingering himself, working himself open so he'll be ready for Arthur when he gets to him. He put in one finger first, easing himself into it, he then adds a second, and finally, a third. "Oh, Gods!" he whispers, closing his eyes tightly, concentrating on not letting himself get  _too_  excited, he wants to save having an orgasm till Arthur gives him one!

  
He quickly stops what he's doing and pulls the covers over himself when he hears Gaius coming up the steps to his room. He wipes his sweaty forehead with his tunic sleeve and forces his breathing to slow a little. Gaius asks that he quickly take some medicine to one of the Knights of the Round Table, nothing serious but he promised he'd get it to him tonight, which Merlin knows of course means it's  _he_  who has to take it! He nods and assures him it's fine, it's not like he was busy or anything. He curses under his breath as Gaius descends the stairs. "Typical," he mutters, kicking his covers off. He sits for a minute, his hard-on making it a little difficult to stand up right now. He tries to just focus on the task at hand and a few moments later he gets up and heads out of his chambers and to the needy Knight. "No problem," he smiles when handing over the little bottle of medicine, "My pleasure, hope you feel better soon!" he says, sneering when the Knight closes the door. He takes a deep breath and smiles, thinking of Arthur and how he can pretty much head straight to see him right now since he has no other chores.

  
He's only twenty feet from the Prince's door when he's stopped by another servant from the castle, Guinevere, who's got a problem. She's accidentally washed a few of Prince Arthur's white tunics with one of The Lady Morgana's red dresses and they've all turned pink! Gwen is awfully worried and Merlin curses himself for a moment for being a good friend. "It's alright, leave it with me! I'll go and see if I can fix it, okay? And if I can't, I'll tell him I did it," he smiles. Gwen thanks him at least three times, then heads off. Merlin stares longingly at Arthur's door, then forces himself to turn away from it and hurry to the laundry room.

  
Sure as she told him there's a big pile of pink tunics that look like marshmallows! Merlin can't help but laugh, even with the mood he's in. He picks them up and starts sorting them out. He groans because they smell like Arthur and that isn't making things any easier. He mutters a quick spell that'll turn them back to the white they used to be so no one will be any the wiser, but to his annoyance, it doesn't work. He finds himself growing harder in his underwear and knows his arousal and unfocused mind must be the cause. He closes his eyes tightly and clears his head, trying again. He opens his eyes and jumps up and down on the spot excitedly when he sees the pink tunics are now all white again. Now only one thought occupies his mind, Arthur! He hurries out of the laundry room and up a winding staircase.

  
His eyes widen in horror when he bumps into the King! "Excuse me Your Majesty, my apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going," he says, bowing down a little. He looks up to see Uther looking curiously at him. "You're Prince Arthur's manservant, are you not?" he asks, to which Merlin nods. "Come with me," he orders and Merlin quickly follows, a little afraid at why and annoyed at why  _now_!

  
Uther takes him to his own personal chambers where they sit at the table. Merlin is worried he's about to be fired, or arrested or maybe something worse still! Uther begins talking, saying how he's noticed Arthur is different lately, distracted and more guarded than usual, which isn't saying much, but all the same he's noticed. He's asking Merlin's advice, if he's seen or heard anything or if he knows of any reason Arthur isn't his usual self. Merlin shakes his head, his mind racing with  _well I can't really tell you he's fallen in love with his manservant and we've been having illicit sex sessions in this very castle, one time in this very room and actually, I should be with him now because I'm very, very horny and my backside feels rather empty without your sons dick in it_. Instead he opts for a simple, "No Sire, I haven't noticed anything different about him at all, sorry. But if I do, you'll be the first to know." Uther excuses him and he stands up, bows and then leaves. Now he's sure it's time to get to Arthur!

  
He turns the corner to the corridor with Arthur's chambers in it when he walks right into Gaius. Merlin shakes his head at how unbelievable it is! "You know I've only just knocked down the King, and now you!" he says, trying not to look quite as annoyed as he feels. Gaius rolls his eyes, "The King, Merlin?! You really mustn't be so clumsy, it's like you've only got one thing on your mind at any given time!" the older man says and Merlin nods. "You don't know how right you are," he mutters under his breath, staring once again at Arthur's bedroom door. "Come on Merlin, it's late. It's time for bed," Gaius says and motions for Merlin to walk ahead. Merlin narrows his eyes and turns, walking away once again from where he's been trying to get to all night.

  
He sits in bed wondering what he's going to do now! Earlier he could easily have gotten away with going to Arthur's room, no one would have thought anything of it. But now it's night time, people are sleeping. Merlin knows how suspicious it would look if he waltzed over to the Prince's room at this hour, he'll have at least two guards held up outside it! Merlin gives himself time to think it over until Gaius falls asleep, he knows he can't do anything until then.

  
It must be at the very  _least_  an hour before Merlin hears the loud snores of his guardian. He never thought he'd be so thankful to hear a man snore so noisily, he's sure Kilgarrah himself sleeps more soundly!

  
Merlin opens his bedroom door as quietly as he can, wincing a little when it creaks. He tiptoes down the stairs and makes his way across the living room floor. He's rather proud of his sneaking skills, and then he stumbles a little over his own feet and knocks over a bucket with makes a loud  **clang**  sound! Merlin closes his eyes tightly and braces himself for Gaius waking up, asking what's going on. But instead the man just rolls over, still sleeping, thankfully! Merlin breathes a sigh of relief and hurries to the door, clenching a fist in celebration when he gets to the other side of it and he closes it behind him.

  
"MERLIN," Gwaine shouts, laughing as he bumps right into Merlin, he's clearly drunk! "Gwaine," Merlin mutters through gritted teeth, a hand over his chest, Gwaine scared him half to death! "Shh," he urges, not wanting Gaius to hear him and wake up. "Shh," Gwaine mimics, putting a finger over his own lips, then laughing again. "Where'ya off ta Merlin, meetin' a girl are ya?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows. Merlin rolls his eyes, "No! I'm running an errand for Gaius is all," he lies. "This late?" Gwaine asks, looking suspicious, then he raises his hands, surrendering to Merlin's glare, "Yer right, it's none of my business who yer spendin' yer evenin's with!" he begins to stumble off, almost falling over twice in a distance of only about twenty metres! Merlin rolls his eyes and sighs, walking along beside Gwaine, putting his arm around him to prop him up. "Right, come on! I'll help you back to your chambers," he says, guiding him there. "Thanks Merl, yer a pal!" Gwaine says, ruffling up Merlin's hair.

  
It's half an hour later when Merlin emerges from Gwaine's chambers after he struggled to get him to stop rambling on and on and force him into his bed. Now, he thinks,  _now_  he'll get to the Prince!

  
He creeps along the corridor's with caution, hiding behind walls and in various alcoves when he hears a troop of Knight's approaching.

  
He finally get's to Arthur's door and looks up at both of the tall, muscular men sneering down at him. Merlin gulps. "Um, I need to see Arthur, uh, that is, I need to see the Prince," he states. The men look at each other, then at him, then back at each other. They laugh and shake their heads, one of them speaks, "No visitors at this hour." Merlin shakes his head in disbelief, "But you  _know_  me, you know I'm his manservant! I'm not some lunatic stranger sent to assassinate him!" His plea makes no difference, in fact he's sure it just made it worse. The men shake their heads again and Merlin turns away. "Fine," he mutters to himself, "But I  _am_  getting into that room tonight!"

 

He hurries out of the castle and down the stairs, again going with caution. He jumps over the wall of them when he's only half way down and hides as some Knight's are headed to ascend them. The Knight's stop and look around when they're almost at the top, as if suspicious of something. Merlin's not sure he can face being tested with any more hurdles tonight! He whispers a quick spell and the lights of all their torches go out. He laughs a little to himself as they look curiously at each other, all wondering what has happened! One blames the wind and they all agree on that, even though tonight there's barely a breeze. They then practically run up the rest of the stairs and into the Castle.

 

Merlin stands below Arthur's window, looking up, it's at least 50 feet up! He's relieved to see the window's open, he can see the candlelight flickering in the room and he wonders what the Prince is doing, if he's even still awake! "The things I do for love," Merlin sighs, beginning his climb. It's not easy, but it doesn't take  _too_  long before he's falling clumsily into the Prince's bedroom.

  
Arthur had given up hope of Merlin coming by tonight, thought he'd fallen asleep or something had come up and he couldn't make it. He fell asleep himself as he waited on the off chance his lover would show. When he hears a ruckus, he awakens and leaps out of the bed, sword at the ready! He lowers the blade when he sees his manservant in a tangled heap on the floor, " _Mer_ lin," he says in confusion, wondering what took him so long and why he's chosen to come in through the window!

  
Merlin peeks up at him, his eyes widening when he sees the sword! "Well that is  _not_  what I had in mind when I came here with the intention of you brandishing your 'weapon' at me," he jokes. Arthur laughs and puts the sword down, then helps Merlin to his feet. "Merlin, what took you so..." Merlin cuts him off, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

  
He pulls away a few moments later, "Let's see, oh only errands for Gaius, then laundry problems, then your Father, then Gaius again, then a drunken Gwaine, then guards, then some Knight's, then a perilous climb from the nice safe ground to your window in the clouds," he rants. Arthur looks stunned, then he pulls Merlin closer, "Well, we better make it worth the struggle then, hm?" he asks, kissing Merlin again, forcing his tongue eagerly into his servants mouth.

  
Arthur runs his hands down Merlin's body, slipping them down his trousers, grabbing his ass. He presses one of his fingers against Merlin's hole, teasing him, then he pushes it inside, an action that elicits a moan from Merlin. Arthur's eyes widen and he pulls away. "Did you get yourself ready for me before you got here?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in approval. Merlin bites his lip and nods, smiling. "I thought it'd let us get right down to business quicker but, this was the one night I got here later than ever," he pouts, turning towards the bed. He blows out one of the candles on the night-stand, they'll need the lamp oil later. He then starts undressing and climbs onto the bed, motioning for Arthur to follow. He eagerly does, stripping off his clothes and getting on beside Merlin.

  
Merlin lays back, pulling Arthur on top of him and starts French kissing him sensually, setting the mood after a stressful night. Arthur runs a hand up Merlin's thigh then starts fingering him again, starting off with three when usually he would begin with one. "Is this okay?" he asks and Merlin nods, gripping at the bedsheets. "Your fingers feel, oh! Feel  _so_  much better than mine did," he pants, arching his back. Arthur moves his fingers in and out slowly, teasing Merlin's prostate and he starts kissing his neck, being sure to leave a big, purple bruise. Arthur's thankful Merlin is never without a scarf, perfect for hiding love bites!

  
Merlin reaches his hand down and wraps it around Arthur's dick, squeezing it gently at the base, then starting to stroke, teasing his thumb over the tip of him. He feels it grow harder in his hands and he can't help smiling, pleased with himself that it's  _he_  who makes the Prince feel this way.

  
Merlin soon stops what he's doing and almost begs, "I'm ready now Arthur, I'm ready!" he says eagerly, too aroused to wait a second longer! Arthur reaches over and dips his fingers in the lamp oil, which has now cooled, but is still nice and warm. He slicks his cock with it then dips his fingers into it again and pushes them into Merlin, getting him ready. He grabs Merlin by the hips and pulls him closer, pressing the tip of his dick against Merlin's hole, then he watches as Merlin greedily takes his dick inch by inch.

  
Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, moaning low in his ear. "Fuck," he gasps as Arthur fills him up, "Gods, you're so big!" he comments. Arthur smiles and leaves a trail of light kisses from Merlin's shoulder, along his collarbone to his neck. Arthur thrusts in and out of Merlin at a slow pace first, easing him into it, then he speeds it up a little, groaning in pleasure. "Yes! Fuck, yes! Don't stop Arthur, harder!" Merlin pants, slowly licking Arthur's sweaty forehead. Arthur wraps a hand around Merlin's painfully hard dick and starts squeezing and pulling at Merlin's pleasure. Merlin tenses up, his toes curling. He claws his fingernails up Arthur's back as he starts coming all over Arthur's hand, and his own stomach. He lays limp for a few moments, getting his breath back, then he starts raising his hips up and down, moving in sync with Arthur's thrusts. "That's it Arthur, come for me, fill me up with it," he encourages and Arthur does, spilling his seed deep inside Merlin, biting his shoulder hard as he releases it.

  
He slumps down on top of Merlin, then rolls off and lays beside him instead, not wanting to crush him! Arthur pants for breath for a few minutes, then turns to Merlin, "Well?" he asks, "Worth it?" Merlin nods, leaning in to give Arthur a peck on the lips. "Completely, that was amazing! And so are you," he says, cleaning himself up a bit with Arthur's tunic, he'll wash it in the morning.

  
He snuggles up beside Arthur, draping an arm over his strong, broad chest. Arthur kisses Merlin's temple and puts his arm around his shoulders. Merlin pouts and looks up at Arthur, "I should probably go soon, in case we get caught," he says, wishing he didn't have to! Arthur shakes his head, "Wait a while longer. No one will come in and if Gaius notices you're gone and gets suspicious, him or anyone else for that matter, I'll deal with it." Merlin smiles and rests his head against Arthur's shoulder, "I love you Arthur Pendragon," he whispers. "And I love you too, Merlin," Arthur replies.

  
They lay silently for a while, a tangle of limbs on the bed, just breathing each other in, both of them eventually falling asleep. Sometimes there are struggles, sometimes there are hurdles but it is  _always_  completely worth it.


End file.
